


Don’t fuck with Darksparks

by Some_RandomWriter



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, F/F, Funny, Light Octane x Mirage mentioned, M/M, One Shot, Wattson x Wraith, Wraith x Wattson, fluffy darksparks at the end, wraith blowing up at mirage for being an idiot and rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_RandomWriter/pseuds/Some_RandomWriter
Summary: Renee blows up at Elliot and after finding that Octane also invaded their privacy, Natalie takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Don’t fuck with Darksparks

“ **_I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO NEVER SAY MY FUCKING NAME?! DID I NOT?!”_ **

Renee was screaming at the top of her lungs, at Elliot. He had prodded her the last match by bringing up her loss of memories and saying her name, something she never let the other legends call her by—except Natalie and Pathfinder.

The screaming went on for a good long while, they were in a vacant room in the dropship, the door was closed while Renee screamed obscenities at the Holographic Trickster.

The legends stared at the door while Natalie hugged herself, standing near the door while octane recorded just the audio.

Natalie glared at him and kicked his thigh hard, basically giving him a hard soccer kick. “Turn it off!” She kept slapping and hitting him while he hit her back. Natalie eventually huffed and let him continue.

‘I’ll deal with him later.’ She thought to herself, angrily crossing her arms.

She then heard Elliot try and scream back but then there was a very loud smack.

It sent the entire room into a somehow stronger silence than before...except octane who was laughing and hopping in place.

“ **_SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME TALK. YOU TALK TO FUCKING MUCH AND NEVER SEEM TO LISTEN YOU DICKWAD”_ ** Renee screamed, Elliot stayed silent for the rest of screaming match.

Though, Renee’s attention switched from him to Octane.

**_“OCTANE I FUCKING HEAR YOU BACK THERE. LEAVE BEFORE YOU END UP IN THE SAME FUCKING PLACE AS YOUR SHITTY BOYFRIEND”_ **

Octane sucked his teeth “Mierda.” He mumbled before walking off, making Natalie giggle.

Finally once the screaming match was over, she saw Elliot leave with a pink bruise on his cheek. Renee left after and Natalie immediately went to her, holding her face and looking into her eyes affectionately.

“Hey,  _ chèrie... _ are you okay?” She asked, gently caressing the skirmisher’s cheek with her thumb.

Renee looked at her and couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend, she held her hands gently and nodded “I’ll be okay Nat…thanks for staying...hope I wasn’t too scary.”

“Non! I get it. You were mad. Go to our little corner and I’ll be there later, okay?” Natalie asked, pressing a loving kiss to her nose.

Renee nodded and sighed softly before leaving to their corner of the drop ship. As soon as she was out of sight, Natalie had a face of determination—her first stop?  _ Mirage. _

—————————————————-

Elliot was looking at his cheek in the mirror when Natalie came up behind him, shocking his arm hard.

He yelped in pain and was about to speak when she said “shut up. I just wanted to let you know, I heard what you said to Renee, and if you  _ ever _ insult my girlfriend again— _ especially  _ in front of me? I won’t be giving you just a light smack.”

“Natalie it was totally-“

“Didn’t I just say to shut up? Or do you need a higher voltage to understand?”

“Nope nope I’m good. Um, I’ll apologize-“

“ _ Make it a good one. _ You suck at apologies.” Natalie said coldly before walking off to her next target. Octane.

—————————————————-

Octane was uploading the video to his computer when Natalie kicked his chair, making him wobble and grip onto the table. “Oye what was that for?!” He asked, Natalie gripped his shirt hard by the collar and said “I know you recorded it, delete the video.”

Octane chuckled “you don’t scare me, I blew off my own l-“

“Yes yes you brag about it every time we’re in a match.” She looked at his phone and ripped it off the plug before frying it  _ hard _ and snapping it, making him yell in Spanish.

“ _ Delete it!”  _ She repeated, though he stood his ground and was about to upload it before she sent a strong shock of 170 volts, making him scream. 

Of course, the legends ignored it which allowed Natalie to keep going with her torture.

“ _ De- _ “

“No!”

She instead sent a few volts to the computer and that made him finally agree. He deleted it and she said coldly “you record something private like that again between Renee, me or either of us? You’ll be losing more than just your legs  _ Silva.” _ She kicked his chair away while he stared at her, watching her walk off in a bit of fear.

Finally, she had to tend to her girlfriend.

—————————————————-

Renee was curled up on their couch and mountain of pillows, watching YouTube on her phone and cuddling a Nessie.

Natalie smiled warmly at her and got on the couch with her, hugging her waist and asked “are you feeling okay?”

Renee wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight and kissing her head while continuing to watch the video. “A lot better now that you’re here...I heard screaming, what was that about?” 

Natalie gently placed a finger on her lips and whispered “ _ Ne t’en fais pas, mon amour _ ..” (don’t worry about it, my love)

In the course of their relationship, Renee had picked up some French so she responded “I’m going to babe.”

Natalie smiled and whispered again “ _ Ne fais pas _ ..” (Don’t) her tone softer and sweeter as she leaned in for a kiss, Renee happily kissing back.

Once they pulled away, she smiled brightly at her and wrapped a blanket around her and whispered softly “you’re so cute when you protect me…”

Natalie giggled and cuddled closer to her. “I have to protect my big scary Skirmisher, no?”


End file.
